Military Man
by RandomStories203
Summary: John Cena is home for 6 weeks on leave, he meets Bailey the new neighbor next door. What will happen once they fall in love, but he has to go back to fight for his country? Not that good of a summary, but please read! John CenaxOC Review please!
1. I'm back home

Hello! This is my first wrestling fanfic; I had an idea for it and really wanted to try it out :) I don't own any of the characters from WWE, but I do own the OC's on here. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1:

**John's POV:**

I'm walking down the terminal to leave the airport. My parents would be waiting for me at the gate to pick me up. To see me after almost 5 years of being away and a couple leaves the military generously offered for my work and service. I was back in Boston once again for 6 weeks, and then I had to go back for 3 years to maybe finish my service. I walk out into the airport lobby, seeing people waiting for their relatives or other people, but I would assume mostly relatives. I carry my 5 year old dark green duffle bag filled with some clothes in them and a few of my favorite books that I've read more than 5 times already. I take out my dog tags from under my shirt, clinging onto them for a few seconds. One was for me, another was for my best friend and I, and the other was for my whole team. Most of them didn't make it. Randy, my best friend, barely made it out, but he went back home to visit his wife and kid, I was lucky enough to save him and myself. I remember the ambush that happened with my team like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

"_Ready to move?" I said quietly to my team. We were getting ready to ambush one of the enemies' territories. We got our guns loaded and before I can say move out, a couple of my guys fell, dead. I look behind me seeing a couple of the guys from the enemies ambushing us. _

"_Retreat! Retreat!" I yell for the rest of the guys standing to move back and get cover. Some of them move back to cover themselves. I see Randy trying to find a place to get covered. _

"_Damnit, Orton." I think to myself. I see one of the men was getting ready to shoot and I move up, getting in front of the man's target and he ends up shooting me in the leg, I flinch, but I move Orton to retreat and back to get cover. Some of the guys get killed while others got to kill the men ambushing us. After everything was calmed, I grip my bleeding thigh. _

"_Crap" I said to myself, but Orton and Paul came over and looked at it. _

"_You'll be fine, after I take it out, though you'll be limping" Paul said. I chuckled_

"_The pain won't affect me, Hunter" I replied. Everyone in the military called Paul, Hunter, it was his nickname and it fit him better. He chuckled after I replied._

"_The strong and fearless Cena is always on duty" Hunter chuckled once more. So many people loved to call me strong and fearless for the obvious reasons of course. I wasn't that strong though I can walk with a bullet in my leg and I would never be afraid to get into in one on one fight with someone. We cracked a bit of jokes with the guys before we rested. _

_Before, I could close my eyes, my ears were drummed out and a huge wave of heat came excessively. Orton furiously called my name to get up. I look and I see a grenade was thrown into the pit were in. I look and I feel Hunter pull me up quickly and he drags me through the pit to get to safety. I could hear normally again after about twenty minutes. _

"_I can't wait to go back home and rest from all this shit." Zack said. _

"_Yeah, well stop being such a fucking brat and get the fuck over it" I reply. _

"_Shut up, Cena. You don't have a girlfriend who fucking worried about you all the fucking time, crying sometimes thinking you might be dead." He replied. I got quiet. It was true; I didn't have a girlfriend to go home to. I'm just 27 years old and I'm not in a stable, serious relationship. I didn't answer back, knowing he was right. Zack had Eve. Hunter had Stephanie. Orton had Samantha. And the rest had their wives and girlfriends. I just had my mother, but of course, my dad would be the only one sleeping with her. _

_I just ignored the comment made by Ryder and rested my eyes for the morning. We had a lot of walking to do and a bunch of guys to kill. _

End of Flashback

I continue walking and I see my parents and I smile widely as I see my mother running towards me with my brothers following behind. I hug my mother tightly, lifting her off the ground a bit.

"Hey, Ma" I finally spoke, seeing my mother cry already and I keep myself from chuckling loudly so she won't get mad.

"My baby boy survived" She smiled, her tears streaming down her face.

"Ha, I know. Once again, I come home from hell." I reply to her, seeing one of my brothers, Dan.

I look at him up and down, noticing his new beer belly.

"Gotta cut down on the beer, Dan" I chuckled and pat his belly. He slaps me on the arm.

"And you gotta cut down on the steroids, man. You're jacked" He replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not taking that shit, man. It's called the fucking military" I laugh, making my other brothers laugh as well, looking over at my father, catching him release a chuckle.

"Hey, dad" I say, walking up to him and he puts a fatherly, but respectful hand on my shoulder and I grin.

"Welcome home, son" He replies with a smile and offers to take stuff on my only thing with me, my duffle bag.

"Nah, I got it. I'm fine. I think I've done enough for the past 20 years of taking care of me, dad" I chuckle. I heard something drop and I snap my head in the direction, staying alert. My higher in command officer told me, it would be a bit hard getting over being on alert all the time and that it would be normal to stay on alert once you hear something that reminds you of being in combat. My dad pats my shoulder and I look at him, as he leads me out to the car.

"So, how was it, being in hell and all?" My brother, Matt, asked once again. He would always ask this when I got home.

"The same as always, nothing different." I reply. More men dying was something different from that damn ambush, I cling onto a gray dog tag with writing on it, representing my team in war. I knew which was which by heart. The black one belongs to me and the other, light gray dog tag represented as a friendship with Orton.

My dad pulls up into our driveway. And I speak after the silence of 2 hours driving home.

"How are the Johnsons?" I ask, getting out, going to the trunk and getting the duffle bag.

"They moved to Texas. There are new neighbors." Sean said with a grin.

"He's only grinning because they have a daughter and he thinks she's hot." Steve chuckled at Sean.

I chuckle and I close the trunk door, looking over to my right, seeing the house. The bottom part was brick and the top was white. There was a brick small roof in the middle separating the white from the brick. I looked at the front door, opening; a woman about 40 years old was walking out.

"Mom! You forgot to get my trash!" I heard a high-pitched voice call out. She sounded about 18. I would assume that's why Sean thought she was hot; they were practically the same age. I chuckle as I see Sean grinning at the sound of the girl's voice, then I see her coming out holding her trash bag, she didn't seem 18 at all. She looked around 23 or 24. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her, how her brown hair flowed in the wind, how she walked, the way her body fit her so well. It was curvy, but not too skinny, which is I thought was good. I hear something like glass drop in the kitchen and I look at the house, my attention now on what was going on and I run inside

"What happened?" I asked quickly, seeing a shattered vase on the kitchen floor.

"Nothing, I just dropped it by accident" My mother said, grabbing a broom and the dust pan with a pole and I watch her sweep it up.

"Johnny, go unpack, I will have dinner ready soon" She said, continuing to sweep up the shattered glass on the floor.

"Alright, mom" I reply, and I go upstairs to my room. I set my duffle bag on the bench at the end of my bed. I look around my room that has been the same for years.

I think about that girl I saw just a few minutes ago. I want to know her name. I wonder what her name is. She has a small accent on some words, but it was noticeable when she yelled. She had an accent from either one of the countries in the south. At least, that's what it sounded like to me. I get up from sitting on my bed and I hear her voice, I look out the window. I see her walking down with a cross over small bag with a t-shirt and jeans on with black converse.

"I'll be home later, mom. I have to type up this report for Mr. Chowbrow" She said as she walked backwards, looking at her mom. She smiled at her mother. That's a smile I'll never forget. She turns back around, walking towards what I assume the library about 3 blocks away. I just stare at her, walking away. I stare how her brown hair, flew against the wind. It was long, but not really long. It was at least past her shoulders. It moved side to side as she walked. I wanted to see her again, but I don't know how.

"Johnny! Dinner's ready!" I hear my mother call out; I turn to look at the door for a few seconds then I walk out of my bedroom and I go downstairs to eat dinner.

During dinner, my mom is the first to talk

"We are going to visit the neighbors tomorrow night, for a barbecue they are having and Marie invited us to go" My mom said.

"_Perfect." _I thought to myself. I was definitely going to make a good impression and maybe win her over. I couldn't wait.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you go on my page, I only update Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. There will be only a few times where I will be generous and write a chapter out of nowhere. I really hoped you enjoyed this! I will tell you now that there will be a sequel to it because I figured out the whole story and the next one :). Please leave me your opinions and if you have complaints I will try and fix whatever you have a complaint about. **


	2. Not the impression I wanted to make

**Thanks for the great reviews on the first chapter :)! Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, I was dealing with some problems and I didn't get a chance to update so here is chapter 2! I hope you readers will enjoy it! :D Btw, you readers deserve three chapters because I'm just generous like that!**

Chapter 2:

**John's POV:**

I wake up with the sun hitting my eyes; I squint, letting my eyes adjust the unexpected light coming through my window. I sit up, rubbing my face. I look out the window to see no one has started their day yet. I look over at the clock

_6:45. I actually got more than 3 hours of sleep._ I grin to myself and I get up, going over to my drawers and getting a tank top, putting it over my bare chest, my baggy basketball shorts matching it perfectly and I head downstairs, quietly to not wake anyone. I make myself a cup of coffee, looking out the window. I then see the girl next door, walking out to her front porch talking on the phone. It seems to be an argument as I can tell from her hand movements and then she turns to let me look at her tear-stained cheeks. I would never make her cry. I see her broken form sit on the bench on her front porch, putting her head in her hands. I knew she would be crying quietly. She had probably gotten into an argument with a boyfriend. It was most likely; he had broken up with her or something.

I sigh then I look away, putting the empty mug in the sink and I go back upstairs to take a shower. I'm refreshed and full dressed after about 10 minutes. I look in the mirror, running my hand over my short hair. I remember what Ryder said to me that day in the ambush. I needed someone at some point of my life, though some people could just live by themselves and be fine.

I only had one person in my life before joining the army. She was my high school sweetheart, I loved her so much, but she had got caught cheating on me the night before I was supposed to leave. That broke my heart bad, though fighting helped me get through it. Beating up enemies, thinking it was the bastard sleeping with my ex-girlfriend helped me get through the one on one battles.

Flashback:

_I chuckled as I heard Randy make a joke before I put my key into the lock of my dorm. _

"_Alright, man, see you tomorrow!" I call out, unlocking it and waving goodbye entering the dorm, seeing covers under Trish's bed move rapidly, then I hear a moan, telling the person to go faster and I hear a groan. I furrow my eyebrows together, getting furious. _

"_What the fuck is going on in here?" I yell out. The movements have stopped as I see a sweaty Trish move her head to see me, standing there. _

"_Johnny, this isn't what it looks like." Trish says and I get more furious at her. I see the man, looking behind his shoulder, knowing he is still in her. _

"_You fucking backstab me like this, Ron?" I continue to yell. My anger is through the roof right now. I can't hold in my anger anymore even though I keep trying to so I won't hurt Ron, but it is failing miserably. Trish pushes Ron off of her then gets up, still nude and sweaty, but I didn't care. Nothing would calm me down now. _

"_John, baby." She says as she cups my cheeks, with a remorseful expression on her face. I give her a glare that I haven't given anyone before. _

"_No fucking way. You are a fucking whore, Trish!" I yell in her face. I knew my face had gone red. Trish's face turned a bit into fear once I yelled in her face. _

"_Johnny, please, this was a mistake, please, please, please, forgive me. I made a huge mistake." Trish said. _

"_How long have you been doing this, Trish?" My voice now calm, but cracking from the tears crawling up my eyes. Trish looked down. I now knew it had been going on for a while now. I get furious once again and I take off a bracelet she had given me and throw it on the ground. I walk up to Ron and I punch him in the face as hard as I can. He's knocked out and I hear Trish yell. I'm still fuming and I throw a couple things. I get a picture frame with a picture of us in it and I throw it at the wall, letting the glass crack and shatter. Not caring anymore. All I feel now is hurt and betrayal. I don't even want to look at Trish in the face. I can't stay here. I need to go before I hurt Ron again. I walk out the door, slamming it behind me. _

End of Flashback

I still flinch at the memory of when I slam the door, leaving Trish to care for Ron that day.

"John!" I hear my mother yell at me. It seemed like has called my name numerous times already, since I was daydreaming.

"I'm coming!" I yell back from my room. I grab cologne that is in my room and I spray it once before leaving. I come downstairs with my mother holding a tray of egg salad for the barbeque.

"Sorry, I took a small nap." I apologized to my mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known. I would have let you asleep, since you need it from the war." She replied.

"No, I'm fine, ma." I reply with a small smile then I head out the front door with the rest of the family, then we walk over next door and Sean rings the doorbell, hoping to see the girl he loves to drool over. I roll my eyes and put my hands in my back pockets, waiting for someone to open the door. I hear music in the backyard. It's some type of music you can easily dance to.

The young woman's mother opens the door and smiles politely.

"Thank you for coming!" She greets us and takes the tray of egg salad from my mother. I walk inside and the house isn't that bad. I head outside where her father is on the grill, grilling burgers, steaks, sausages, and chicken. I grin respectfully and I shake his head and he greets me back with the same respect. I look around the backyard, seeing some people dance and others talk. I grab a bottle of beer. I'm only going to be drinking one beer bottle. I needed something else other than beer. I didn't want to be drunk. I continue looking around and I see her. My brothers have gone ahead and introduced themselves. I walk up behind Dan, waiting for my turn. She looks up at me and forces her polite smile. It never reached her eyes and you can see her eyes red, but a bit swollen from crying. I guess she was still dealing with the break up from this morning.

"Hi, I'm John." I put out my hand for a handshake.

"Bailey." She doesn't force the small smile she puts on her face and shakes my hand.

"Strong, nice handshake" She chuckles. I grin and let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." I let out a small chuckle and then I sit next to her on the bench with the beer bottle still in my hand and I take a sip of it while she takes a sip of hers.

"So, what brings you to Boston?" I ask her, not really expecting an answer back or at least a true answer.

"My dad's job moved him here so we had to come also." She replies with no hesitation. I can tell she was most likely not lying to me.

"What brings you here…In Boston, I mean." She asks.

"I live there, in that house" I point my house.

"Really? How come I've never seen you?" She asks

"I just got home from the army. I'm on leave for 6 weeks." I reply with honestly. I felt like she needed to know.

"Oh wow, that's why your handshake was firm and strong" She chuckles and so do I.

We continue talking throughout the night, but then she goes talking to her friends, but I can feel a pair of eyes on me once in a while as I talk to my dad and brothers and some of my old friends. I hear a car door slam in the front of the house. I just ignore it, knowing the person had probably just slammed it hard by accident. Then I see a guy about 6'0 with black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He didn't look so nice; he passed by us, going into the backyard. Bailey was there with her friends, but almost a couple guys. I look at him when he passed us and saw him pulling Bailey forcibly to stand up. I stay on alert, glancing at him at couple times. After everyone has gone inside, leaving the two of them out there, I stand near the open slide door, leading to the backyard.

"You don't break up with me over some shit, I did, okay Bailey" He growled with anger.

"No! You fucking cheated on me with some whore. You don't think that gives me a right to break up with an asshole?" She yelled at him. I saw his grip on her wrist go tighter, his knuckles were white.

"Stop, let go, you're hurting me!" She cried with plead.

"No! You don't ever call me an asshole again or I'll beat you!" He yelled. His face was turning to a bright red.

"You should as she says and you don't ever beat up a woman" I say, interrupting their conversation and he looks over at me. I'm leaning against the slide door. I'm surprised they haven't noticed me.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks.

"That something for me to know and for you to find out" I snap back, walking towards him.

"Oh, so you fucking around with me, now aren't you, little boy?" He says back with an angry grin.

"Little boy? Haven't heard that one before. Last time, I checked I was bigger than you." I say back, now hovering over him a bit from my 6'1 height.

"You think you're so tough huh?" He says back, his hand turning into a tight fist.

"No, I don't think that. I know it." I reply, my hand also turning into a fist. He takes a swing at me, but I duck before he can hit me. I punch him, my hand connecting with his jaw. He held his jaw then I continue punching him and he punches me in the stomach. I groan and hold it for about 5 seconds then I deal with the pain and we continue to fight. I lift him and slam him on the ground, now I'm continuously punching him straight in the face; my knuckles start to get blood on them. This is something similar I had gone through in the army.

Flashback:

_I'm laughing at a joke Eddie, one of my good and close friends had told me. _

"_Man, that's crazy. My stomach hurts now from all that laughing." I say as we continue to walk, holding our guns, watching the surroundings all around us. _

_Eddie chuckles and looks around, making sure nothing is around us._

"_Man, where are the rest of the guys? They should be here by now." Eddie says. _

"_I don't know man, they probably got stopped or something." I reply. We have been waiting for about 3 hours for our men to come so we can ambush a territory to kill the enemies running it. _

"_Let's just relax until they get here." Eddie says, sitting down against a rock. I shrug and do the same, sitting across from him; he then tells me a story. I probably must have zoned out or taken a nap because I don't remember it after he finishes._

"_Sorry, man. I think I took a nap with my eyes open" I say with a chuckle. Eddie laughs. I stand up, grabbing my things then I hear a gasp and I look over my shoulder, seeing Eddie shot straight through the chest. _

"_No." I say to myself and look in the direction the bullet was possibly coming from and I see a man and he starts shooting. I luckily miss all the bullets as I'm running towards him. I grab him and I punch him once, I lift him and slam him on the ground and starts punching him. He tries to tell me to stop, but I can't. I can't control my anger anymore. Ten minutes later, my hand is covered in blood. An hour later, he's dead, but I continue punching him as hard as I can until Orton finally came with the rest of the men, seeing Eddie dead and me still punching the dead man. _

"_Cena, stop." He tells me, but I continue. My hand hurts, but I still continue. He deserved it. _

"_Cena! Stop!" He forcibly pulls me up, looking at me straight in the eye. _

"_Control your damn anger, okay; this isn't the first time one of your good friends has been killed." Orton says and he is right. This isn't the first time, but Eddie was one of my good friends. Now he's dead, leaving behind Vickie and his two daughters. _

End of Flashback

"That's enough!" I hear my father yell as he pulls me up. I glance down at the bastard who was going to hurt Bailey. He's knocked out, but bleeding. I look around; a crowd with everyone from the barbeque has formed. I look over at Bailey. Her face is as pale as a ghost, witnessing at what just happened. I look at everyone else then I leave. This is not the first impression I wanted to make especially on Bailey.


	3. I'll make a good impression this time

**Here's another chapter :). Enjoy! Sorry, I didn't upload two chapters last night. I had writer's block :p Will upload another chapter today if I don't have writer's block later on. **

Chapter 3:

**John's POV:**

It's been a week since the incident at the barbeque. I haven't spoken to anyone expect my family. My friends are a bit afraid of me now, so I choose to not talk to them. I get up at 6 am, putting on my college sweatshirt and gym shorts. I put on socks, and then I go downstairs, grabbing my running shoes. I put them on and I quickly go upstairs to grab my handy dandy iPod. I couldn't live without it when I went running. I put my headphones in and I put my hood up, quietly going out and I start jogging.

I continue replaying the incident from last week in my head and Bailey's facial expression. She probably didn't want to see me again. I shake my head a little as I'm running to brush the memory away. I hate remembering it. I don't hear cars behind me because the music is loud so I don't have to hear anyone. After about an hour of running, I take a break. I sit on the curb and take out my headphones, putting my iPod in my pocket. I look up, seeing two cars then I see a guy stick his head out the window

"Hey! Are you the bastard that beat up Luke?" He yelled. I was confused for a split second, and then I remembered the barbeque. I get up quickly and I start running once the cars stop.

_Shit man._ I think to myself. I didn't want to get beat up. I didn't want to get beat with bats and fists. I mean I would be able to take them on, but not today. Today, I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to hurt anymore people because if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Someone would have to forcibly stop me before I can kill them with just my fists. I continue to hear them run behind. I hear some of them yell to come back and you are pussy to fight. I just continue running. I can run for a while.

Flashback:

_I'm all alone in a desert outside of an Iraq territory. I'm walking around, waiting for my men to get to where I am. I hate it when they do this. They should just bring all of us together at once. Not make one of us go first so we can tell the coast is clear to move in. I continue walking around and I see a human figure walking towards me. I stop. I squint my eyes to see if I can get a better look at who is coming. Instead a drop of sweat enters my eye. _

"_Damnit." I say to myself as my eye is burning and I rub my eye, wiping sweat on my forehead underneath my hat so another drop of sweat won't enter. I look now and I see about ten guys walking towards me. I continue to stare confused, then they start running. They start running towards me. It's not my men. Its men from the enemy's side. They are getting closer and I turn the other way and start running as fast as I can. I'm running slower because of this damn equipment on me. I try to run faster and I succeed. I hide them where I would usually and I start running again. I hear them getting closer once again. They try shooting, but miss. I look over my shoulder; they are pointing and saying something in their language. _

_Fucking shit, speak in fucking English so I can understand. I say in my head. I know they didn't know how to speak English either way, so there was no point in getting frustrated. I'm running and one of them come out of nowhere and stops in front of me and I immediately stop. I look behind me; the guys behind me are running towards me now. _

_Shit, Shit, Shit. I mumble to myself. I look around. I had somewhat of a plan, but it would risk breaking a bone or something. I look to my side and I run towards one of the clay buildings since it was a poor village and I start climbing using the cut windows before the clay dried. I'm climbing and I put pressure on it with my foot, ready to move and it breaks, causing me to almost fall. I look down and I see them climbing using the windows also. _

_What the fuck? Isn't there something you bastards can't do? I think to myself and I ignore them climbing once again. I get to the roof and I see a bunch of houses in a row. I start running jumping over the spaces between the houses and they are getting closer to me. They would kill me if they got to me. I continue running and all of a sudden, I'm on the ground in pain._

_The roof had broken underneath my feet and I fell. I think I might of sprained my ankle, but that doesn't stop me. I get up, limping and I run towards the door, going downstairs as quickly as I can and the guys start jumping down from the hole in the roof. I get back into the town and people look at me like I was crazy. I keep yelling move and pushing people out of the way. I'm now limping and running at the same time. I should have kept my pistol with me instead of hiding with rest of my stuff. Jeez, I'm stupid as fuck. _

_When can these guys stop running? It's probably been like 5 hours already of running away from them. I continue trying to run, but I can't with the sprained ankle. I get to what it seems like the end of the village and I trip. _

_Fuck. I think to myself and I grip my ankle. I see the guys stopping and they start walking towards me out of breath and smirking. _

_Great, this how my last day is going to be. I say to myself. I hear something behind me and I look seeing Randy and my men ready and pointing their guns at the men. They stood their shocked. _

"_Sup guys." He says with a smirk, and they all start shooting, killing them all. Everything is now calmed and I'm still gripping my ankle and Orton kneels down and looks at me then my ankle. _

"_Sprained it?" He asks. _

"_Fucking roof broke underneath me as I was running away from those bastards." I reply still in pain. _

"_Guys! Take Cena to the back of the truck." He says as three guys come to lift me. _

"_No, wait. I need my stuff." I say to Orton as they carry me away. _

"_Don't worry, it's in the truck." Orton replied back, and then walked towards the guys. This is why Orton is my best friend. _

End of Flashback

I'm still running and I get into the small city.

_Great._ I think to myself. I continue running and they stopped, giving up.

_Fat asses. _I mumble to myself, stopping. My shirt was now dripping wet from sweat. I sigh deeply, trying to catch my breath. I'm walking down the street and I'm crossing a street and a car almost hits me. And I place my hands on it on instinct.

"Hey, watch where y-"The woman says, putting her head out the window. It's Bailey.

"Sorry." I reply then I move back. Cars are now beeping, but Bailey doesn't care.

"Want a ride?" She asks me. I'm hesitant at first, because I thought she wasn't going to talk to me since I beat up her ex-boyfriend and put him in the hospital.

"Uh, sure." I say and I get in the car. Luckily, before the light turns green again. She's driving now back to her house.

"So you run?" She asks me as she glances over at me, and then her light brown eyes turn back to the road.

"Yeah, but your ex-boyfriend's friends came running after me." I said. She probably didn't want me to mention anything about Luke, because she swallowed uncomfortably.

"Oh. Uh-" She said, but I cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything." I said, reassuringly. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

She sighed and then pulled up into her driveway of her house. She turned to me.

"Want to go to that new seafood restaurant tonight?" She asks me. I was surprised. I didn't think she would want to go there. I mean, I've heard of that place, but I didn't think she would want to go with me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I've been wanting to go there since it opened." I reply. She gave me a soft smile and I smiled back, letting my dimples show.

"See you at 8 then." She smiled once again and got out. I got out and my big smile turning into a small smile, but I was still so delighted.

"See you." I reply and walk back inside my house. I smile, walking upstairs to my room, going to take a shower. I'll make a good impression this time. I go to my room and get a towel, going to my bathroom and closing the bathroom door behind me, turning on the water. I'll make this first date memorable for her.


	4. The first date

**Sorry about the delays on chapters! Got writer's block again and I'm not feeling so well so sorry about that! D: but enjoy though! :). Sorry. It's not a good chapter, I typed it when I was sleepy so it's not that good. **

Chapter 4:

**John's POV:**

I'm looking over myself in the mirror once more before leaving to get Bailey. I let a quick breath of nervousness. I haven't been on a date in a while, but I guess that's okay since I have been in the military for 5 years already. I look over my white collared t-shirt with dark wash jeans and sneakers. I run my hand over my scalp. I then go back into my room, getting my cologne and spraying it at least once or twice on me. I don't want it to be that strong. I let out another quick breath and I grip on my dog tags then put them under my shirt. I walk downstairs and I see my mom, cooking dinner.

"You're going out?" She asks when she sees my outfit.

"Yeah actually, Bailey is taking me to the new seafood place that opened up." I reply, trying to keep calm of the growing nervousness in me.

My mother smiles "That's nice. Have fun, John." She replies. I smile back then leave, going over next door to Bailey's house. I walk up the front porch of her house and I ring the doorbell. Her mother opens the door, shocked to see me.

"Oh, hello, John." She greets with me a bit of fear in her voice. I can tell she was trying to hide it, but failed miserably.

"Hello, I'm here, because Bailey is taking me out tonight." I reply, staying in my place not daring to move an inch for scaring her more.

"Oh, yes, Bailey had told me about that." She says then closes the door a bit and yells for Bailey to come downstairs.

"She'll be out in a minute." Her mother says a bit more calmly now. I nod with a small grin and I sit on the bench out on her front porch. This reminds me of when I took out Trish on the first date when I was in college.

Flashback

_I'm sitting in the restaurant waiting for Trish. I kind of have a feeling she stood me up, but I can't help, but wait. She's twenty minutes later, but I'm still waiting. Probably traffic or something. I play with the knife and the salt and pepper shakers then I see a body figure on the edge of the table, standing up. I look up from what I was doing and I see Trish and I smile widely. _

"_Hey." I reply with probably the biggest smile on my face. _

"_Hey." She replies with a small smile and sits down. She's wearing a black little dress that fits her body type perfectly and her straight hair in a ponytail with no hair stand standing up. I admire her beauty. _

"_Did you order already? I'm sorry for being late some idiot on the highway decided to crash into another car." She rolls her eyes under her smokey eyed eyelids. _

_I chuckle "That's great." I reply. She giggles and we order our food. We spend the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other's company. _

End of Flashback

I smile slightly at the memory of Trish's and mine's first date. I then see the door open, catching Bailey in my sight. She is wearing plain clothing for the occasion. I actually like the plain clothing idea to go out to a seafood restaurant.

"Hey, you look great." I said after getting up, smiling at her. I can feel a blush creep up to my face, but I think of something else and it goes down.

"You too." Bailey replies with a chuckle.

"Should we go?" Bailey added and I nod. I get into the passenger seat since its Bailey's car and she pulls out of the drive way and drives to the restaurant. I look out the window, occasionally glancing at Bailey once in a while. We end up having a friendly conversation and I hear her laugh since the incident with her ex. I love her laugh. I would make her laugh every day of her life. She pulls up into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I get out then I walk inside with her. I see a bunch of people inside the restaurant and we get a nice table next to the windows so we can look out the window as we talk or eat or whatever. I order fried calamari and a shrimp cocktail and Bailey orders the same. We continue to talk and we get to know each other more.

I can't help a small blush creeping up my face since I'm nervous, but also excited to be on the date. Bailey gets to know me and I get to know her and we get along so well. Our food comes and we continue talking as we eat. We get to know each some more before finishing up and leaving the restaurant about an hour later. We continue the conversation we were having in the car until we get to Bailey's house. After a few minutes, Bailey pulls up to her driveway. Her tone gets a bit more dimmer, I can tell she's a bit upset that the date has ended.

I talk to her for a few more minutes before letting her go inside her house.

"That was really nice, I enjoyed it." I said with a smile on my face. She blushes lightly and looks down, before looking back up at me.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it also. You should become a comedian as a part time job." She replies with a chuckle.

"No, thanks, I'm good enough with this job." I reply echoing her chuckle.

"I hope we can do this again." She says. Now, it's my turn to ask her.

"I hope we can also Friday night at 8, we can see a movie." I say and I see her face lit up.

"That would be great." She replies with the biggest smile plastered on her face. I chuckle, next thing you know, she leaves a kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush so much and she giggles.

"See you, John." She says.

"See you." I say then she walks back inside her house. I walk back to mine, not being able to believe what Bailey had done. I would make the next move on Friday. I couldn't wait.


	5. The second date

**Here's chapter 5 :)** **Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, I couldn't think of anything to say and I was out so forgive me? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from WWE. Only the plot and OCs. Also, later on in the chapter you will see italics mixed in with the present. It's just quick flashbacks. **

Chapter 5:

**John's POV:**

It was about ten pm and I finished at looking at myself in the mirror before spraying some cologne on myself. I go downstairs, telling everyone I'll probably be back after midnight and they approve of it and I go next door, knocking on Bailey's house front door and she answers.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask with a smile on my face. She is just wearing a plain V-neck t-shirt which fits her curvy body perfectly. Her jeans match it also and of course, let's not forget the converse she would usually wear with everything.

"Yeah, of course." She smiles back at me then closes the door and locks it with her house key then walks with me down the stairs of the porch and we get into my car this time. I open the door for her and she gets inside and I jog to the other side and I get in the driver's seat and pull out of my driveway and I drive to the movie theater.

"So, you have a movie picked out?" Bailey asks, glancing over at me before looking out the window again.

"Uh, the Avengers came out so I wanted to see that." I said with a small smile.

"OH, I want to see that!" Bailey practically yells and I chuckle. Man, she is so cute. She also chuckles and we start telling each other corny jokes and we end up laughing so far that we both tear up. I'm trying to find a parking space near the theater, but I am having no luck.

"Hey, I'll just buy the tickets and you can continue finding a parking space." Bailey says. I turn to her and shake my head.

"I'm not going to let you pay for the tickets, Bailey. I'm the one who asked you for this date, so I'm not letting you pay for anything." I reply back with seriousness in my voice.

"Fine, just give me money and I'll go get the tickets." Bailey says, holding her hand out. I look at her then I get money out and give her at least twenty dollars and I unlock the doors and she gets out. I drive off looking for a parking space and I can barely find one. I groan in frustration.

"Come on, come on." I say to myself, my eyes looks around frantically for a parking space, after about 20 minutes, I find one about a block away from the movie theaters, but I don't care because at least I found one right? I get out, grabbing my jacket then I look inside the car, making sure I didn't forget anything. I close the car door and I lock it when I start walking to the theater.

**Bailey's POV:**

After I buy two tickets to the Avengers, I'm waiting near the concession stand, looking around for John. I'm actually really ecstatic that he asked me out again. All I could think about was John. I lean back and I close my eyes, seeing him. His sculpted body. His big and muscular arms. Man, I would love those arms around me. I see his face. I love his blue eyes and those dimples that show every time he smiles. I open my eyes and look down, smiling slightly at the thought of him smiling with those cute dimples showing at the corners of his mouth. I hear a familiar voice calling my name and I look up, seeing John walking towards me. I smile widely and he smiles back. There goes the dimples and I chuckle quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

"You want anything before we go in?" John asks me.

"Um, maybe." I chuckle.

"I kind of wish you would say yes, because I'm kinda starving." He chuckles and I giggle.

"Alright, I want curly fries and chicken tenders." I reply, looking at the menu. I can feel John's eyes, staring at me then I look to my side and John is smiling.

"What?" I ask, chuckling.

"You're adorable." John replies and I can hear the seriousness in his voice. He meant it.

I chuckle "Thank you and your dimples are adorable too." I reply and I can see a light red going to his cheeks and John's smiling widely. I giggle and we have some small talk before I order our food. We continue the chat while we are waiting. I stare at him as he talks. I know this is crazy, but I'm falling for him and fast too. This is the usual for me, but I can tell John is different. I hope he doesn't hurt me when I know that I could be falling in love with him already.

I snap out of my trance and grab my food, letting John grab his and we walk inside the theater, sitting in the middle so we can see good.

**John's POV:**

I eat and continue watching the movie. I kind of get an uncomfortable feeling because of all the explosions and the killings since the army and I try to brush it off, but nothing helps.

Flashback

_We are in formation, walking quietly. _

"_It's too quiet." I hear Ryder tell me through the headset we have on._

"_Yeah, I know." Hunter replies, I see his grip on his gun loosens. _

""_Hold your gun properly, Hunter." I say to Hunter and he sighs, but does what he is told. _

_We continue to stay alert and circle around quietly. I'm nervous because this is my first year of combat and in the field. I sigh, trying to get the nervousness down, but it doesn't help. The army officials told us next year or after we are back from leave that we won't be as nervous as we are now since it's all of our first time in the field after training. We continue walking around, patrolling everything around us. _

End of Flashback

I continue watching the movie and some of the scenes take a toll on me

"_John! Watch out!" _I blink as I remember Ryder yelling for me.

"_Move out quickly!" I yell out to my men after a grenade hits us. _

I swallow, feeling my heart race, and my breathing is hitching up. I grip the end of both arm rests.

"_John!" I hear Randy calling me. I look ahead of me and I see a bunch of grenades blowing up. _

I can't stop the memories from flooding into my mind. I grip the armrests tighter and I was sure my knuckles were ghost white by now. My jaw muscle clenches and furrow my eyebrows together, trying to get those horrifying memories out, but nothing has left.

"_Get him out of there!" I hear Mark, also known as the Undertaker in the army yell for someone to get me out of where I was. I'm confused and I then look down and a grenade is right at the tip of my boot and I back away quickly, but it's not enough as I'm off the ground and thrown back down. I hear nothing coming out of my ears then I look and I see Andrew getting shot straight through the stomach, looking at me, looking like he was gasping. I just stare back at him, then I feel someone dragging me and another grenade goes off just a few inches away from me. My ears are still not working properly and I see other men getting shot or stabbed and I close my eyes. I'm already battling on hell. _

I get up from my seat, and I walk out. I can't take being in there, especially the way I am. I hear Bailey calling after me, but I continue walking. I open to go outside and Bailey stops me by going in front of me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Bailey says as she places her hands on either side of my jaw muscle and I just stare down at her.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I'm cut off by Bailey.

"It's fine, John, I understand the army does stuff to people that change your life forever and you can seem to get better from it." She says, stroking my cheek softly with her thumb. I lean in slightly to her hand and she gives me a soft smile.

"Want to walk around?" She asks me. I nod.

"Okay, good." She replies and takes my hand into hers and we walk to the nearest park that is about 4 blocks away.

"So what happened?" Bailey asked cautiously, not wanting me to go off in a rage. I squeeze her hand, telling her it was okay and she gives me a soft grin.

"Um, I guess all of that just reminded me of the army too much and memories came flooding back and it was over whelming." I reply, looking down and I feel Bailey moving into me slightly and I let go of her hand, putting it around her shoulders as she wraps her arm around my torso. I relax a little when she is under my arm, but it doesn't really help.

"It might have been a nightmare during a battle." She says, looking up at me with concern.

I look down and replied with just a nod.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get to know you a little better on the marine side of you." She says.

"It's fine, Bai. Really." I reply and I look down at her. She gives me a soft smile and I grin back, kissing the top of her head and she lays her head on my side, putting her hand on my stomach as we continue to walk. You would say we are a couple dating of a year or two, but we aren't. We are just a couple of two dates and one of them consists of me walking out from feeling too over whelmed.

"Is those three dog tags from it there too?" She points to the visible three dogs tags and I nod.

"Yeah, one is my identication, the other is for my team, and another for my best friend and I." I nod while showing which is which.

"I wish you didn't have to go through those horrific battles and watching some of your men die." She says.

"Me too, me too." I say slowly. I swallow and look down at her.

"Can I like vent to you or something?" I ask her.

"Of course, I'm always here when you need me, John." She replies, rubbing my stomach lightly and I smile slightly as I tell her stories when we continue to walk.

About two hours later, we are walking back to the car and I'm actually laughing again. After I vented to Bailey, then memories slowly faded from replaying in my mind because Bailey was there to listen and I loved that. Bailey soon started to make jokes and tell me funny stories to help my mood and they helped a lot especially with her laughing too.

I open the passenger car door for her and I walk to the other side, getting in and she continues telling me another story and while I'm driving, I swerve a bit because I'm laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay, now drive before we get into an accident." Bailey says in between chuckles. I chuckle once again and I pull up in the driveway of my house and I open the door for her and we continue talking a little more.

"I gotta go before your dad comes out with a shotgun and kills me for bringing his daughter back home at like three in the morning." I chuckle, getting up, walking down the steps.

"Alright, hey, wanna go to the beach tomorrow morning?" She asks and I smile, nodding.

"Sure, I haven't gone in a while." I reply.

"Great, I'll see you there around eight?" She questions and I nod and she smiles widely.

"See you in the morning!" I wave and I start walking back to my house.

"John! Wait!" I hear Bailey call my name and I turn around. Before I can say what, her lips are on mine and her arms are wrapped around my neck. After about a minute, I wrap my arms around her and I lift her off the ground a bit as I respond to the kiss. I keep it light and soft even though she tried to deepen it, I didn't allow it since it was only the second date. I pull him and she purses her lips.

"See you tomorrow." Bailey says, grinning, staring in my eyes then down at my lips and back up to my eyes. I smile and peck her lips.

"See you, Bai." I respond, pecking her lips again and I let her go, and she walks back to go inside her house. I walk to mine. I can't help it and I know this is crazy, but I'm already in love with her, and I really hope she feels the same way.


	6. I love you

**Here's chapter 6 :). Leave reviews please! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the WWE characters/people. Just the plot and OCs. **

Chapter 6:

**Bailey's POV:**

I wake up at six thirty in the morning. I'm already smiling widely as I sit up, running a hand through my wavy brown hair. I go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth and do whatever else I have to do before I get ready for the beach. I open my drawers and I find a pink pokadot white bikini to wear to the beach. The weather said it was going to be at least a hundred today. I really hope we get there before other people do. I pack my undergarments and a towel with sunscreen and my sunglasses.

I guess I was kind of lucky to meet John in the summer. I can't wait to spend the whole summer with him. I smile at the thought. I zip up my duffle bag and I carry it downstairs quietly to not wake my parents. I grab a piece of paper and I write a note for them so they won't have to worry about me later on in case I don't answer my phone.

I walk out of my house and just in time for when John walks out, smiling walking towards me.

"Hey." I greet him with a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you ready?" John smiles after I pull away from the kiss. I nod. I unlock my car, putting my bag in and I see John has his stuff and I cooler filled with a bunch of stuff, and I look up at him.

"I'm a growin' boy, woman. I need my food." John chuckles. I laugh then I shrug, closing the trunk of the car and going to the passenger seat, letting John drive. I open the window, letting the breeze come in the window as John drives down the road and onto the highway.

"You left a note for your parents that you were going out?" I ask John after a couple minutes of silence and I look over at him as he drives.

"Yeah, I did. I wouldn't want to worry my mom." John replies, glancing at me, smiling then he grabs my hand, squeezing it lightly. I smile back. John goes quiet.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"My parents are getting a divorce. They've been arguing a lot and they are tired of each other." John replies, sadly.

"Everyone fights John. They'll get over it." I reply and John shakes his head.

"Not this time, I heard them talking last night about divorce papers." He replies and I'm a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry; they just seemed to be so in love." I start stroking his thumb with mine gently and he squeezes my hand.

"It's fine. I'm just kind of happy they didn't do it when my brothers and I were young." He replies.

"That's true." I reply, looking back outside the window and I can tell we are almost there.

About twenty minutes later, we get there.

"Finally! I was about to take off my shirt and shorts in there and run to a random lake!" I giggle.

John chuckles and he gets out, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Your arms are freaking huge, man" I said, giggling.

John chuckles and says "I know, but I feel like I'm protecting you from the evil world."

"So like the Hulk? Expect you aren't green and out of control?" I chuckle and John nods, laughing quietly.

"Okay, let me get the stuff now, Johnny." I say and he replies with an okay and kisses me softly and let's go of me, opening the trunk to the car and I see him get the cooler and umbrella and the two chairs as I get our bags and towels.

We walk towards the sand and we place our stuff near the water and near the lifeguard stand. John is making some jokes and I laugh. I love it when he makes jokes. I take off my tank top and my short shorts and once I take off my short shorts, I catch John staring and I grin, looking down and seeing his member go up, man why did he have to have a boner now? I giggle and I walk up to him, staying close to him, not really caring if the erection poked my thigh.

"You should hide that." I say, chuckling. John looks down then looks back up at me, blushing and smiles.

"Sorry." He apologizes, chuckling at his embarrassment. I chuckle and walk towards the water then I feel my feet lift off the ground and John is carrying bridal style into the water and I squeal.

"No! No! No! No! N-" I scream when I'm thrown into the cold water. I come up quickly, shivering slightly.

"Really John?" I yell containing my giggles. He chuckles and I walk up to him and splash him with water.

"Stop, Bai." He chuckles and lifts me again. I go over his shoulder, going on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and he puts his big hand on my forearm, still chuckling. I kiss the back of his neck and I chuckle.

"You shouldn't have done that, Johnny. It made me cold." I say and John chuckles.

"I'm sorry, will this help?" He asks me.

"Wh-" I'm cut off when I'm in the water again expect this time I'm in it backwards with John on top of me then I feel him stand up again and I go up, standing on my feet.

"Come on, really?" I ask. John chuckles again.

"I think you are having a bit too much fun with this." I say and John shrugs and I slap his arm. He feigns the slap on his arm.

"Ow, that hurt." John says, pouting and I stick out my tongue at him then I walk out of the water, then I feel an arm pulling him back and I'm against John.

"Where are you going?" He asks me in my ear. Shivers go down my back.

"Out of the water." I reply and I lean into him and I feel his member getting hard already and I chuckle.

"No, you're staying here with me." John says and wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me a bit and turning me around to walk towards the deeper side.

John leads me to the deeper side and once the water hits my neck, John goes down a bit and I wrap my arms around his neck and I wrap my legs around his waist and we float around a bit.

"I know this might be crazy, but I think I'm in love with you, Bailey." John says out of the blue after releasing the few minutes of silence we had as we floated around. I look at him, shocked.

"Really?" I ask, making sure he was telling the truth and I looked deep into his light blue, soft eyes, looking for that he meant what he said.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Bailey." He tells me, looking straight in my eye and smiles slightly.

I smile widely and I peck him on the lips "I love you too, Johnny." He smiles and kisses me gently for a few minutes.

After about another hour in the water, we decide to get out and have lunch and spend the rest of the time there, walking around. John grills the meat he had brought and it smells great. I just hope it tastes great. We eat after he is done and we put some stuff in the car after we ate and changed into our clothing. For the next few hours, we are walking around the beach, watching some people, or watching the dry sand go through our toes as we walk.

By the time, John was driving us back home was about five thirty in the afternoon already.

"Man, I wish this day didn't end." I say laying my head back. John chuckles and looks over at me, taking my hand and squeezing it in his.

"Don't do it so hard or else it'll hurt." I say, chuckling a bit and John smiles, glancing at me then back at the road. I poke his dimple when he smiles and chuckles.

"You like my dimples?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are adorable like you." I say. Corny I know, but I didn't care and John didn't seem to care either.

John pulls up to my driveway around six thirty and shakes me a bit to wake me up from my nap.

"Take me upstairs." I say, putting my arms out. He chuckles and gets out of the car, putting the stuff that I owned in the house first then coming back and lifting me bridal style to the house, locking it once he gets inside the house and leads me to my room.

"Where's your room?" John asks, keeping his voice low. I point to where my room is and he carries me there, laying me on the bed and he's about to stand up again when I pull him back down by the collar of his shirt, opening my eyes.

"Don't go." I say softly, looking into his eyes. John chuckles and pecks my lips.

"I don't want your dad to shoot me with his shotgun, Bai." John replies and the statement makes me laugh.

"Just stay a couple minutes." I say and he sighs, telling me he gave in and I smile happily.

Those few minutes turned into almost an hour as we were making out heavily. Moaning and groaning occasionally, but a lot of tugging on clothing. I can tell we both want each other. I really did want him so I pull away from the deep kiss and I take off his shirt and mine and I resume to kissing him. He slides his hand up my thigh, passing the place where I needed him to be, I groan into his mouth quietly in frustration and chuckles. He was making me impatient and I tug on the top of his pants, making him groan a little when I grab his member and move it a little, making it harder and I smirk into the kiss. Another twenty minutes, I'm staring into his eyes as he makes love to me. He smiles and kisses me softly as he continues. I moan into his mouth and we continue for another thirty minutes.

I stay awake for a while after we are finished. I stare at John sleep and I must admit he's adorable when he sleeps. Luckily, my parents didn't get home till midnight. I stay awake for another hour or two and I continue to stare at John. I truly did love this man and he did truly love me back. I want to spend the rest of my life with him even if he thinks I'm insane, I know he's the one for me.


	7. The proposal

**Sorry for not updating! I was so busy this week! I will try and get back on schedule next week. Here's chapter 7 and leave reviews! Thank you!**

Chapter 7:

**John's POV**:

I wake up and I find Bailey sleeping right next to me. I smile as I watch her sleep, stroking her hair lightly to not disturb her peacefully looking sleep. I'm so blessed to have this woman, the love of my life, right next to me. I my dog tags hit against each other lightly then I stop stroking her hair and I lay back, laying my head on the pillow and I grab the dog tags in my hands and look at it. I realize I have only three more weeks left until I have to go back. Until I have to go back to hell and leave this angel. I sigh deeply, not wanting to leave her in three weeks, wanting to stay and give her all of my love, care, and protection from this fucked up world we live in. These three weeks will go by before I can blink my eyes twice. I need to spend as much time as I can with her no matter what. I just need to be with her before I go.

I see her stir a little in her sleep and I smile as I see her eyes open.

"Good morning, sunshine" I say lowly and peck her lips.

"Morning." She replies tiredly with a small, but tired smile. I chuckle and I kiss her forehead.

"Last night was amazing." I say, bringing her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her small frame body.

"It was." She replies and leaves small kisses on my chest and I relax even more, loving the way she kisses me.

"Want to shower?" I ask with my eyes closed and stroking her back up and down with my hand and I feel goose bumps on her back.

"Okay." She says and wiggles her way out of my arms and I chuckle at her movements and she smiles and walks into the bathroom in her room and I follow after her and let my eyes linger over her nude body. I walk up behind her and I wrap my arms around her once again, but from behind and bring every inch of my body to touch hers and she leans her head back on my chest and smiles.

"I love you, John. I really do. I mean, I know you're going to think this is-"Bailey cuts herself off and stops talking, lifting her head and shakes her head lightly.

"Nevermind." Bailey says afterwards.

"What?" I ask, wanting to know what she was about to say.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." Bailey replies. Now it's starting to kill me inside and I wrap my arms tighter around her, my hands are stiff and unbreakable when I make the grip on my hands tighter.

"Come on, tell me." I say against her neck and I feel goose bumps appearing on her skin and I kiss the back of her neck softly, just letting my lips brush against her skin and she leans her head back wanting more, but I then stop and I lift my head then she squirms underneath my arms and turns to face me then my manhood gets hard and starts to get bigger and Bailey chuckles.

"Sorry." I apologize, knowing heat and redness rushing to my cheeks, causing me to blush furiously and Bailey giggles.

"It's okay. Um." Bailey pauses and my erection luckily goes down as my attention is to her words.

"I know I'm going to sound crazy, but..." She sighs deeply, I can tell the stress and nervousness in her from that sigh.

"I think you're the one for me….no, I know you are the one for me and I really hope you feel that I'm the one for you." Bailey says, looking in my eyes deeply and I stare back into her light brown ones. I'm stunned, but petulant about this. I'm shocked, but also joyful. I smile and peck her lips, bring her closer.

"I do know you are the one for me also, Bailey." I whisper back and she smiles, kissing me deeply, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pull away for a few minutes to turn on the water and I enter the shower with Bailey's legs wrapped around my waist, panting slightly and I resume to kissing her deeply, pressing her against the wall as I enter her, starting to make to love to her.

**Bailey's POV:**

I'm relaxing after what John and I did in the shower as I dry myself, glancing over at John from the mirror every few minutes or so, wanting to go another round, but I can tell he is drained out from that as we went a little rougher than usual, but it pleased us both very much. I feel a pair of big arms wrap around me as I remove the towel from my head and John's arms are wrapped around me. I smile and lean my body further into him, starting to feel an erection coming up and I giggle as I see John blush.

"Don't blush. It's normal to get an erection around your girlfriend." I say, comforting him to not blush anymore.

"Or my future wife." I hear John mumble under his breath. I'm shocked and get out of his arms, staring at him.

"What?" I ask, my eyes are sure wide by now. John bits down on his bottom lip, nervously.

"Or…Or my future wife." John says hesitantly.

"Fu-Future wife?" I ask, shocked by his statement. John nods.

"Since we both know we are the one for each other why wait to get married?" John says, taking both of my hands in his as he kneels down on one knee. I mean we are both naked in the bathroom and he's proposing now? I mean, I'm flattered, but wow. This is so unexpected, but I love every second of it.

"Bailey, I know we've only each other for three weeks, but I'm fallen for you faster than anyone else and I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the end of my old days with you in my arms. We can die at old age together. Raise our own children together. Just make a life of our own." John says, looking up at me.

"Will you marry me?" John asks those four special words that I never thought I would hear in a while.

I tear up at the moment and I nod my head quickly, letting the tears stream down my cheeks. Even though we are nude, I don't care, because John, my one and only, had proposed to me, despite a ring being present. I don't really care when I get a ring, because I know he actually meant it. He would be with me. He would marry me and stay with me the end of our days together. I can have a life with him. I can have children with him. I would spend every second of everyday with him until the day death parts us or we die together in each other's arms. He is the one for me and I know it. He will always be the one.


	8. Finding out

**Here's chapter 8 :). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: **

**Bailey's POV:**

Ever since John's proposal, I've never been happier. The day after he proposed I got my ring and we have been spending a lot of time together. We aren't wasting time on waiting for a wedding. We started planning already and it's been so stressful! I never expected it to be like this. We already have a guest list planned out and today we are going to see flowers and try some cake for it.

"Excited?" I say looking over at John while he drives and he chuckles.

"Obviously, I get to try some cake for our wedding." John replies as he takes my hand in his and glances at me then back on the road.

I smile looking at him then l look down on our intertwined hands and I look at the engagement ring. I wonder how I even got to meet him and how fast this was turning. I just couldn't believe it was going this fast.

"You know, I never imagined my summer planning a wedding with the love of my life." I chuckle as I look at John again and he glances at him before looking back on the road.

"Really? I never imagined it either." John replies back and I look out the window for at least twenty more minutes before we get to the flower shop to choose flowers and we get out, and I run inside, excited to pick flowers out.

I run over to the roses because those are my favorite, especially white and red roses. I'm looking over the roses and I feel muscular arms wrap around me and I feel a head on my shoulder and I smile as John sways both of us.

"Maybe we should do something different. A light and joyful wedding." John suggests and I get an idea and I lead us over to the spring flowers and I grab a couple of sunflowers.

"Would this work?" I ask, showing him and I feel him nod and I smile, turning around in his arms and I kiss him deeply for a few moments. I knew I had to stop because he was getting into it and pulled me close to him and I felt his boner so, you know that wouldn't turn out pretty.

I chuckle at feeling his boner and I pull away and he groans in frustration.

"You are giving me more later." John says, pointing at me and I laugh.

"Okay, sure you are." I reply, looking at more flowers that I can pick for the wedding. I look at yellow tulips and some white Hawaiian flowers called crepe ginger and moonflower. I honestly loved the flowers. I knew I was going to use some of those crepe ginger flowers in my hair for the wedding. I just needed the dress to match.

After about two or three hours of choosing flowers, I've already chose tons and both John and I loved them and thought it would match the light and joyful wedding. I loved that John suggested that we do something different. Now what differences are we going to make about the cakes.

We get to the bakery in about an hour and I'm looking at all the samples of cakes they had and I bite my bottom lip, deciding on which to choose. I look over a John who's already eating some of samples and I laugh.

"John!" I say, still laughing and he turns to look at me with frosting all over his face and I laugh even harder and he grins.

After he wipes his mouth with a napkin, I peck his lips and start trying some of the cake samples.

"Hmm, I love this one. Try it, honey." I call for John to try the sweet cake they have called Dulce de Leche. I feed some to John and he loves it also.

"That's really good. What is it?" John asks and decides to look at the label and takes a sample for himself and starts eating it, leaving all the other cake samples alone.

"I really love this; can we get this one for the wedding?" John asks, already taking his third sample of the cake and I laugh.

"Sure. It will be different. This cake is Spanish." I say and I go to the baker, telling him what the cake I wanted and both John and I tell him how we wanted the cake shape to look like and we leave the bakery and start going home.

"Man, I'm stuffed." I say as I look out the window, holding my aching stomach from eating a lot of samples.

John chuckles "I'm not; I wonder what your dad is grilling tonight for dinner." He smiles and takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently to not hurt me and I groan just thinking of more food and John laughs.

After about forty-five minutes, he pulls up in my driveway and we go inside. John is going out to the patio and I go to the kitchen with my mom to tell her what kind of flowers and the kind of cake John and I picked out and I heard a thump on the floor and I run to where it came from and I see John on the ground, staring at my father who is standing, hovering over John.

"Dad!" I yell, shocked from my father's actions. I know my father had punched John just by the way John was holding his jaw.

"Stay out of this, Bailey." My dad tells me.

"Get up, military man." My dad says to John and I look at him, confused, while my father holds a defensive stance.

"You think you can hurt my daughter and leave like that now, do you?" He says in a stern and serious voice.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I ask, now lost on why my dad has assured John this way.

"He didn't tell you? He's in the military as a Marine. He's on leave and is going back in two weeks." My dad tells me and I look at John, appalled.

"W-What?" I say as John gets up.

"Bailey." John says as he walks towards me. I shake my head violently and I almost fall back, but my mother is there luckily to catch me in time and I continue walking backwards, still shaking my head, but this time lighter and slower.

"Bailey, listen to me." John says and I continue to shake my head and I stop walking.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were only on leave for six weeks? Why didn't you tell me?" I'm now yelling with tears in my eyes. I can't believe he is leaving in two weeks. John told me he was in the military, but he never told me he was leaving in two weeks. We are getting married in a couple days and now I find out about this.

"Bailey." John says again and I shake my head in disappointment, biting the inside of my cheek, forcing my tears away so I won't show that I'm weak and I walk out of my house, going towards my car and John grabs my wrist and I groan quietly from the pressure of John pulling me back.

"Bailey, don't go." John says, sincerely. I can tell in his voice that he doesn't want me to go, but he is leaving me in two weeks so what is the difference?

"You are leaving me in two weeks. What is the difference of me leaving you?" I ask between my now gritted teeth. John's grip loosens, but he doesn't speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, relaxing a bit, but still upset that he didn't tell me.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to be with me if I was only here for six weeks." John replies. He's right. I would never go for a man who is in the military and on leave because who knows if I will ever see the same guy again. I look down, trying to hide my tears, but they don't stop. They just start falling down onto the concrete of the driveway and he lifts my head up with his hand and I shake my head.

"Leave, John." I say, my voice a bit hoarse. John shakes his head and I back away.

"Leave." I say once again and John looks at me. Those baby blue eyes are now dark blue and filled with tears.

"Don't do this, Bailey." John says, his voice cracking as I see a tear from his left eye falling down his cheek.

"I'm doing this for the good of both of us, John." I reply and I clench the jaw muscle, trying to fight back the tears that keep falling, but it doesn't help. John looks at me; I see the depression already starting in him and myself. John backs away and he goes to his house. I look down and squat, as I push some of my hair to the back as I cry. I just couldn't believe the love of my life had only two weeks left to stay here.


	9. Reunion

**Here's chapter 9 :). One more chapter left till this story is done! **

Chapter 9:

**Bailey's POV: **

I've been miserable without John. He's all I can think about. My father thinks I shouldn't marry him or even seen him, but I need to. I just need to. I want to marry him. I know he won't leave me and he will make it and come home to me. To our new life.

I get up from my bed and I quickly go downstairs, not wanting to spend any more time away from John.

"Where are you going, Bailey?" I hear my father ask me as I get my jacket.

"To see John." I reply, not caring his reaction.

"No, Bailey. I told you, I don't want you seeing him anymore." My father says, standing up from his chair.

"Dad, it's my decision. I'm 23. I can my make own choice now. And I know this choice is right." I reply, walking out.

I just need to see him. He's my only motive of actually going through this life. I walk across the driveway to his house and I knock quickly. His mother opens the door.

"Hello, Bailey, how can I help you?" John's mother asks me.

"Hey, is John here?" I ask anxiously, looking inside the house from outside.

"Uh no, sweetie. He's at the military base. He's getting ready to go back next week." She replies and I sigh.

_Shit. _I say in my head. I need him here. Not there. I need to speak to him.

"Oh, um, do you know when he will be back?" I ask, now I really want to talk to him.

"Maybe in an hour or two. I'm not sure." She replies.

"You can wait here if you like." She adds and I grin.

"Thank you." I thank her politely and she lets me in. I sit on the couch, thinking of what to say when John gets here.

**John's POV:**

"Yeah, where will I be going this time?" I ask the recruiter

"They want you in the Navy Seals this time, not on the fields." He says.

"What? Why in a fucking boat? I do better in the fields." I reply. I want to stay with my men.

"All of your team is going to the Navy. They are being transferred as well." He says. I sigh, trying to calm my frustration. Why would they transfer my team and I to the Navy? I thought we were going to stay on ground, in the field to fight, to protect our country. Not be in the water, barely fighting, just shooting cannons and carrying around missiles and other shit that I don't want to do.

"Tell them no. My team and I aren't transferring." I say sternly. If I fight for my country, I will fight to stay in my position.

"Sir, I can't do that-" I cut him off.

"Tell them or else my team and I leave the military. They wouldn't want that to happen since we are the best there is right now, would they?" I ask and he nods.

"I'll tell them. Your team will be fighting in Japan" He replies and I nod.

"Thank you." I say and he forces a grin and I walk out of the base. They will never be able to transfer my team and me to the fucking Navy. I don't want to be there.

**Bailey's POV:**

I sigh deeply again. My stomach keeps turning into knots from being so nervous. I don't understand why I'm this nervous, but I know it's bothering me. I heard a car door close from outside and I hold my breath. He's home. Now, so many thoughts are running through my mind. What will he think of me being here, in his house? Will he yell at me to leave? Will he let me explain and stay? Will he still want to marry me?

I stand as I hear the door open and I look up at John who is staring straight at me.

"Bailey..?" I hear John say and I swallow the lump in my throat. Now I regret coming here, but I must do what I need to do.

"John..." I say and I move around the small coffee table in my way and I walk straight up to him, staring at his baby blue eyes that seem so familiar to me now. I swallow roughly, my stomach flipping around now from being nervous. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Instead my slightly opened mouth is covered by John's. I close my eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist and I kiss him back, letting my hands rest on his chest.

I pull away after a few more moments and I look at John.

"I really hope you came by here to talk." John says, staring down at me. I nod and he leads me over to the couch. After about two or three minutes of silence, I finally speak.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave that day." I say apologetically. I really was sorry and I hope he knows it.

"It's fine, I mean, I was upset and furious…with myself. I should have told you Bailey. I should have told you the first time we talked. I shouldn't have kept it a secret and you end up finding out from your dad." John replies, I shake my head.

"But I overreacted, John. It's not your fault. I should have taken at least a minute or two to think before I acted, but I didn't. I just…I just didn't like how you are in the military and how you are only staying here for six weeks. You only have a week left-" I'm cut off by John.

"That's why I wanted to get married to you. I honestly do love you with everything I have. I just want to marry you because I only want you. I don't want anyone else." John says and I can't help, but grin at his statement.

"I only want you too, John." I reply, taking his bigger hand into mine and I smile widely. John kisses me softly and gently for a few moments and I pull away, staying close to him not daring to move at all.

"I love you, Bailey." John says, holding me close to him.

"I love you too, John." I reply with a smile on my face.

"You still want to continue planning the wedding?" He asks me and I look up at him.

"Of course, I do. I want to marry you before you leave." I reply.

"You know I'm staying there for five more years." John says and I frown slightly at that. I don't want him gone for that long.

"But after that I'm retiring from the military." John adds in and I look in his eyes; hopefully.

"Really?" I ask him and he nods with a grin.

"Yeah, if I plan on getting married to you, I'm not going to stay away from you forever." John says and I smile, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Good, I don't want to stay away from you either." I reply and John pulls me into a deep kiss. I already know where this was going and I really hope it won't cause a lot of commotion since it's late. John lifts me and carries me up to his room, where twenty minutes later we are making love to each other. I can honestly say that this man is my one and only. I just couldn't wait until our wedding.


	10. The wedding

**Here's the last chapter of this story! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story). Go check out my other story "Perfect." Leave reviews and enjoy! :D. **

Chapter 10:

**Bailey's POV **

I wake up in the bed of the big, fancy hotel I am staying at. I just now realize I'm getting married. With only barely a week left of John leaving, I'm getting married either way. Not wasting any time now.

I get up and I sigh, starting to feel a bit nervous just at the thought of me walking down the aisle, but it's a good nervous and no second thoughts. I'm startled by makeup/hair people barging through the doors of my hotel suite.

"What the.." I say then I'm dragged into a chair and they start talking about what hairstyle they should do.

"Um, guys," I speak and they look at me.

"Can I take a shower first?" I ask and I see one of them trying to keep from chuckling and the head of the makeup and hair crew nods and I reply with a small smile before going to shower before they start anything.

**John's POV: **

"Hey, man, get up!" I hear a familiar voice in my suite and hitting my face with a pillow. I groan, not wanting to be awake.

"Wake up, Johnny boy." I hear the familiar voice say once again and I sit up, looking at the guy and I grin and lay back down.

"Glad to see you, thunder thighs." I reply with a small chuckle and Randy hits me once again with the pillow.

"Stop hitting me, would ya?" I yell at him and Randy chuckles.

"Then get up and I wouldn't have to hit you with this damn pillow." Randy says as he chuckles.

"Man, you fucking annoy the shit outta me." I say as I get up to shower. Randy laughs.

"Hurry up and shower quickly, we have to pretty you up, Johnny boy." Randy says as he laughs and I roll my eyes as I walk into the bathroom.

**Bailey's POV: **

I sigh, letting out my nervousness as I dry my hair, forgetting the hair and makeup crew are still in my suite until a loud banging goes on the bathroom door and I roll my eyes.

"Bailey, please come out we need to make you beautiful for John." Alyssa, the head of the crew, says to me and I smile at the thought of John being so surprised when he sees me and I come out with a towel, wrapping around my body, knowing what was the point of getting dressed if I was going to be dressed into my wedding dress later on.

XxXxXxXxXx

It's been almost half an hour since they started doing my hair and I'm bored as hell just sitting here. I think I can't feel circulation in my ass anymore.

"No, no, no! I told you no freaking hundred times already, no!" I hear Alyssa yell right behind me and I flinch a bit since it was so close to my ear. I probably might have gone deaf for about a minute or two then I feel tugging at my hair and it starts to hurt a bit.

"Alyssa! That hurts!" I almost yell.

"Your hair is tangled up, Bailey. I need to comb it out before I can actually do the hairstyle correctly." Alyssa replied. I knew she looked at Alicia, the female that was working on my hair and got yelled at by Alyssa. I sigh, trying to get rid of the pain that is starting to grow in my head.

"Look, Alicia, come here and watch me." Alyssa said as she continued to do my hair. I don't even know what she is doing with my hair all I know is that she's putting it in weird forms that I thought I would never be able to do with my hair.

**John's POV: **

I chuckled as Randy told me a story about his daughter and I continue to fix my tie, but I feel like I keep messing it up and re-do it. I want to look perfect for Bailey and of course, our wedding day.

"Dude, your tie is fine. Stop messing around with it." Randy said as he looked at me from the mirror.

"No, it's not. It's messy." I reply and he sighs. I could tell he is about to get frustrated now. He comes up from behind and turns me around to face him and he fixes my tie for me and I look back at the mirror, feeling satisfied that it is good enough and he pats my shoulder.

"You're gonna be a good husband, Johnny." Randy says with a soft smile.

"You're gonna be a great thunder thighs best man." I say and chuckle as Randy slaps my back.

"Very funny, now let's go. We have to be there before Bailey." Randy says walking towards the door. I grab the rings and I walk out the door, getting into the SUV with him and a couple of other guys who are invited to the wedding.

**Bailey's POV: **

"I have to be there soon, Alyssa." I say after almost an hour of Alyssa doing my hair. I can't feel my ass anymore. I'm starting to not feel my legs now.

"I'm almost done just one more bobby pin." Alyssa says and puts in the bobby pin and smiles.

"Wala. Perfecto." Alyssa says and I turn the chair to look in the mirror and I smile at the hairstyle. It's simple and perfect. It's just a bun with a couple strands of hair loose around it to add a bit of style to it. Lucky enough after thirty minutes of Alyssa doing my hair, the make-up crew came and did my make-up. Now it was time for me to get into my dress and shoes and put all my accessories in.

I get up from the chair and I make my way towards the bed where my white, long beaded with diamonds, strapless wedding gown is and I pick up, staring at it and I sigh happily. I smile slightly staring at it. I never thought this day would come so soon, but I'm enjoying every second of it.

"Alyssa, come help me to put this on. I don't want to ruin it. I say still looking at the beautiful dress.

"Okay, hold on. Clean this up, you guys. We have to leave in five minutes." Alyssa says to her crew and comes over helping me with the dress.

"You look beautiful, Bailey." Alyssa says after she helps me with the veil and stepped back to look at me.

I smile "Thank you, Alyssa."

She smiles back "Now, you are a full bride." She says after hand me my bouquet of flowers and I start to get a bit tear eyed and I hug her tightly and hug everyone else before I need to go and I leave the hotel with my mother and bridesmaids.

**John's POV: **

Everyone is now getting to their seats for the ceremony to begin and I'm excited to see Bailey and how beautiful she will look. I look at Randy and he smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You know we'll see each other again in a couple days, my friend." Randy says, referring to go overseas once again for our final term of being in the military. I chuckle silently and nod.

"Nervous?" I hear another voice and I turn my head to where it was and I see Bailey's father come up to me.

I shake my head "No sir, I'm not. I'm very excited." I say with a small smile and Bailey's father gives a small smile back at me and puts a fatherly, but respectful hand on my shoulder.

"You take care of my daughter real good when you get back, John." He says

"I will until death parts us, sir." I reply and he smiles again, hearing the music starting and goes behind the church doors to Bailey when she walks down the aisle. I take a deep breath after the last pair of the groomsman partnered with the bridesmaid separate and everyone gets up looking at the doors waiting for that one person to come out with her father on her right arm to be given away to me.

**Bailey's POV: **

I sigh deeply, now very nervous about tripping or messing up my vows, but I know my parents are going to be there by my every move and when I see John I won't feel as nervous anymore because he will distract me a bit from my nervousness.

"Ready?" I hear my father ask. I look at my father and I nod with a small smile.

"Yeah, daddy." I reply with a smile. He smiles back and once the church doors open, everyone is looking at me in admiration and in awe. Some of the girls already tearing up and some of the single guys are the wedding is probably imagining things in their heads that they shouldn't be. I let my eyes linger around the traditional church before setting them on the man before me, staring at me with the biggest smile on his face. I smile back at him and then I feel my feet come to a stop and I see my hand handing over my hand to John and John takes it and gives it a squeeze and I kiss my father on the cheek and we go up to the front and stand before the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The priest says and looks for anyone that objects us getting married, but I don't think anyone will do that to us.

The priest looks over to John and gives a small smile and says

"John wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honors, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest says, still staring at John.

John looks over at me and smiles widely, giving my hand another squeeze and says

"I do."

I smile back at him. I now can't believe that this is happening, but I just love it so much and I can't wait for the rest of the day. The priest now looks at me and says

"Bailey wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I look back at John and smile widely and say

"I do."

The priest smiles widely and now asks everyone if I should not be marrying John once again, before we moved on and no one objects.

"I John take thee Bailey to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." John repeats after the priest then the priest tells me to repeat after him.

"I Bailey take thee John to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from the this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth." I say after the priest.

We continue the ceremony by John sliding the wedding ring onto my left, ring finger and soon after I put it on his left, ring finger. Soon afterwards, we say prayers and John and I kneel in front of the priest and he says before us kneeling.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

We both look at each other and smile widely.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Cena!" The priest says and everyone is clapping already and John stands, helping me up and gives me a kiss that I could tell he is trying to pour all his love in it. I pull away, staying in his arms and bite down on the corner of my lower lip and look up into his eyes.

"I love you, John." I say and he smiles, pecking my lips.

"I love you too, Bailey." John replies and takes my hand and we walk back down the aisle and some people are throwing rice already and everyone is still clapping as we head into the car that leads us to the reception that will last until one in the morning and then John and I will go to the hotel as man and wife and I know what he expects tonight.

OoOoOoOoOo

I put the last of John's military clothing into his five year old duffle bag from there. I sigh as I close the zipper and I feel two, muscular arms wrap around me tightly and a head on my shoulder.

"I promise you it's only three more years and I'll come back and finish my service there and we can have our own life, Bailey." John says near my ear and I feel the vibrations coming from his chest as he talks.

It was time for John to leave, even though we just got married a week ago. He was able to postpone some days before leaving and meeting up with his crew at the base.

"Okay, John. You know I'll be waiting." I say

"I know, Bailey. I will miss you tons and this will keep me going and this." John shows me a small picture of us before we got married. I smile at the memory. He took a picture of me sleeping after we made love to each other that first night.

"Very convenient." I say and John chuckles and lets me go and puts the small picture a small pocket of his bag where it won't be ruined.

"Are you coming with me to the airport?" John asks me, grabbing his duffle bag.

"Why wouldn't I?" I reply back and John shrugs, and takes my hand and leads me out of our new home in Massachusetts. We moved to Byfield. John wanted to be near his mother's house and his father still lived in the town. Of course, not with his now ex-wife. I wanted to stay near my parents as well so we decided to move here since it's not that far from West Newbury.

John takes the wheel of the car and I stare out the window as John drives to the airport and I start fiddling with my wedding and engagement ring. New things to fiddle with when I become nervous or think of John. I've already taken a job as a teacher in an elementary school in the town to distract me while John is away. I will still work there once John gets back.

"Bailey, come on. Stop being so nervous. I'm going to survive and come home to you and only you." John says and that calms me a little. It's true he has survived those five years. Three years wouldn't hurt as much. We get to the airport parking lot and I bit down hard on my lip if John didn't say anything, it would have been bleeding by now. I swallow roughly as I get out from the car and I walk with him inside, holding his hand tightly. John checks in and sees Randy is here with his daughter and wife. I guess I will have a new friend to comfort me about dealing with this. Samantha comes up to us with Alanna, her daughter and says hello and I, of course, reply back and say hello to Alanna. She walks back to Randy when she hear the woman voice calling for their flight and I look at John, not noticing tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Bailey." John says, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want you to go." I reply.

"I promise you I will come back and never go back." John says and that gives me encouragement.

"Okay John, you already know I'll be waiting." I reply and John grins a little and gives me the deepest and the most passionate kiss he could give and pulls away once Randy calls him again for the fifth time.

"I have to go, Bailey. I promise I'll be back." John says and kisses me again and I nod with tears in my eyes and he walks off, letting his hand linger in mine and I wave once he gets to the gate and once I don't see him anymore, I walk out of the airport and go to the car and just breakdown in tears for about twenty minutes before I reply the things John told me and it's given me enough hope and faith that he will come back. He will come home to me. I know he will.

**Epilogue: **

It's been three years since Bailey and John had said their goodbyes at the airport that day before John left and it was time for Bailey to go back there and hope to see John come out from that gate and feel his arms around her after for so long. It was tough during those three years without John, but her job kept her distracted and kept her going and just replayed those words that John had said to her three years ago. Bailey pulled up in the parking lot of the airport. Samantha was also there helping her get through until Samantha had to go back to where Randy and she lived with their daughter. She told me her and Randy are thinking of moving here to Byfield when Randy comes back.

Bailey waited anxiously, shifting her weight to one side and to the other occasionally with arms crossed tightly across her chest. After seeing all the military people come out from the gate, Bailey didn't see John and her eyes filled up with tears. Had they not told her that John didn't make it? Bailey sighed, trying to calm herself and turned around to walk out.

"Bailey!" John yelled and started to walk quickly towards her. Bailey barely heard John, but she still heard him and turned around and found herself smiling widely and starting to run towards him. She jumped on top of him and he twirled her around, smiling widely and squeezing her smaller frame in his arms. He missed her face, scent, hair, clothing, and everything about her. He put down and heard Bailey sobbing and he stroked her hair.

"Bailey, it's okay. I'm here now." John said in a comfortingly voice and Bailey tried to stop, but failed miserably. All she did was grip his shirt tightly like her life depended on him. Right now it felt that way to her. She missed him so much.

"Want to go home now?" John asked and Bailey nodded and she let go of him and looked up at him, grinning and he smiles back and she takes his duffle bag, but he takes it instead.

"I got it, Bailey." John says as he throws the bag over his shoulder and uses his free arm to bring Bailey close to his body, rubbing her bicep and felt Bailey put her head on his shoulder as they walked out.

Both of them couldn't have been happier. A few months after John was back, Bailey discovered that she was pregnant with their first child. Randy and Samantha, with Alanna moved to Byfield. John still stayed in touch with his military friends and was satisfied that all of them made it out and made it to their families. He was satisfied that he let all his men live.

Bailey was cooking in the kitchen of their three bedroom home in Byfield before going with her mother to go baby shopping. Bailey felt arms wrap around her and she smiled.

"Morning, my love." John said smiling and pecked the side of her neck.

"Morning, Johnny." Bailey said and leaned into his arms, loving the warmth that he projected from his body.

"When are you coming back?" John asked, letting her go to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know maybe around three. Why?" Bailey asked as she put the pan that was filled with scrambled eggs onto a plate that had toast, bacon, and now eggs on it and set it on the high counter that John and Bailey usually ate on.

"I want to build the crib when you buy it." John said as he sat down and started to eat.

"You sure you want to buy a crib after you come home from work?" Bailey asked. She didn't want to make John more exhausted when he came back home from work. John now worked as a business man in Boston and he must say that it is exhausting, but he's been through worse.

"Yeah, why not?" John replied.

"I want to. I don't want you to get hurt when you are building it yourself." John added.

"Well, you can help me build it after we paint the nursery." Bailey said and John nodded.

"Okay, fine." John said with a chuckle and finished his breakfast and Bailey was eating an apple and drinking a bottle of water. Bailey had already eaten early in the morning after waking up for some reason.

"Want me to drop you off?" John asked, grabbing his stuff.

"Please?" Bailey said with a small chuckles and John laughed.

"Alright, come on." John said and Bailey grabbed her bag and went to the car. After about twenty minutes, John was in front of Bailey's parents' house.

"See you after work, Bailey." John said.

"See you, Johnny." Bailey said and was about to get out of the car until John pulled in her into a deep kiss for a few moments.

"You weren't about to leave without that." John chuckled. Bailey echoed his chuckled and pecked his lips.

"Love you, Bailey." John said and Bailey smiled and returned the deep kiss and pulled away.

"I love you too, my military man." Bailey replied and got out of the car and went inside her parents' house as John pulled out of the driveway to go to work.


End file.
